Biographie de Rumplestiltskin
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Tous les secrets du Ténébreux...
1. Chapter 1

Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une "biographie", mais je l'ai juste fait pour m'amuser. S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop sévères, ceci n'est pas sérieux. Deux autres chapitres sont en cours d'écriture ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Rumplestiltskin

(Nom pourri)

A la base, Rumplestiltskin était un tisserand qui tricotait des robes (le plus souvent pour lui).

Il s'est marié avec une femme du nom de Milah.

Il a ensuite été appelé à participer à la guerre des ogres. Mais il avait peur de se faire tabasser par ces monstres alors il a chialé, il s'est donné un coup de masse dans la jambe (il a encore pleuré), on l'a soigné, on lui a dit qu'il serait obligé de porter une canne (et il a encore une fois, explosé en sanglots).

Il est rentré chez lui et sa femme l'a traité de « gros c*n » et de « lâche ».

Il a pleuré, elle a crié, il a crié, elle a pleuré, il l'a consolée, elle l'a rejeté, il a encore pleuré, il s'est excusé, elle l'a tapé, il a pleuré, elle est allée se coucher.

Ils ont vécu quelques années ensemble, elle ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole et les gens de son village le traitaient tous de lâche.

Sa femme commençait à trainer dans les bars et un jour, elle a rencontré un pirate du nom de Kilian Jones qui lui parlait de tous les pays qu'il avait vu. Elle est tombée amoureuse du pirate.

En rentrant, elle a proposé à Rumple de quitter le village avec elle, pour qu'ils puissent découvrir le monde. Il a dit non. Elle lui a demandé pourquoi. Il a dit qu'il avait peur des bateaux. Elle lui a dit qu'il avait peur de tout. Il a pleuré. Elle lui a dit de la fermer. Il l'a fermée (tant mieux).

Le lendemain matin, une dame avec des dents de lapin a dit à Rumple que Kilian (je tiens à préciser que Kilian l'a humilié en lui envoyant une lettre où il l'insultait) avait enlevé Milah.

Rumple, surmontant sa peur des bateaux, est allé sur le navire de Kilian et l'a supplié de lui rendre Milah. Kilian lui a dit non. Rumple s'est rétamé comme une grosse m**de. Tout le monde s'est moqué. Il a pleuré.

Kilian lui a proposé un duel à l'épée. Rumple a dit qu'il avait la phobie des épées. Ensuite, Kilian s'est pris pour un philosophe et lui a dit un truc comme quoi qu'un mec qui n'est pas prêt à se battre pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qu'il a.

Rumple est parti chez sa mère (enfin, chez lui : sa mère, elle l'aime pas).

Un an plus tard, Rumple courait dans les bois car un moucheron le pourchassait. Soudain, Rumple a vu une chose qui brillait par terre, près d'un arbre.

Il a découvert que c'était une dague où il y avait marqué « Zoso ».

Rumple a répété ce nom deux fois et un mec chelou est apparu. Il lui dit que Rumple le contrôlait. Rumple a enfoncé la dague dans le monsieur bizarre, le monsieur a eu un rire sadique, il a crevé et Rumple est devenu vert.

C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu The Dark One (je préfère dire le Ténébreux, ça fait moins royal).

Petite description physique : petite taille, yeux reptiliens, peau verte et rugueuse, cheveux dont on ne connait pas la couleur et rire de déséquilibré (je sais, ça ne fait pas partie du physique mais je me sentais obligée de le signaler).

Avec ses pouvoirs, il est devenu diabolique (cool).

Mais étant donné qu'il était de plus en plus puissant, il a commencé à se la péter et à prendre la grosse tête.

Ensuite, il faisait des deals avec des gens (et les gens le regrettait amèrement). Rumple foutait le dawa partout et il aimait ça.

Et puis un jour, sa vie a basculé.

Il se promenait dans les bois quand un carrosse avec trois femmes à l'intérieur l'a éclaboussé(e) et a salit son beau petit pantalon en cuir. Il a utilisé un sort pour trouver la maison des femmes.

Il l'a trouvée (la maison) et il voulait faire un truc du genre saccager la demeure. (Oui, il trouve que « saccager » une maison, c'est très méchant. Je sais, je sais, la situation est vraiment désastreuse. Bon, si vous le voulez bien (et même si vous ne le voulez pas d'ailleurs), reprenons.)

Mais il aperçut une femme de ménage qui parlait avec une fée.

Rumple a alors saisit sa chance de devenir Marraine La Bonne Fée en faisant disparaitre la créature volante et en prenant sa baguette magique.

Cendrillon (c'est le nom de la femme de ménage, si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné) a commencé à chialer sa mère et à insulter Rumple.

Pendant que Cendrillon l'insultait, Rumple réfléchissait au moyen de faire payer les femmes au carrosse. Soudain, il eût une idée de génie (oui, ça lui arrive DE TEMPS EN TEMPS, mais c'est extrêmement rare) : il ferait de leur femme de ménage une princesse.

Il n'a rien demandé à Cendrillon en échange, ça lui suffisait de voir les autres femmes enrager.

Bon, je dois l'avouer, sur ce coup-là il ne s'est pas foulé. Il a donné à Cendrillon une robe bleues et des pantoufles de verre.

(Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Il est sérieux ?! J'ai presque envie de le mettre en pantoufles de verre pour lui montrer que ça doit-être, comment dire… SUPER DESAGREABLE de marcher avec des pantoufles de verre ! (Mais je ne le ferais pas car ce serait choquant et traumatisant pour nous tous.) Quand je vous disais qu'il ne réfléchissait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !)

Bon, et Cendrillon, elle était contente et elle est partie au bal.

Rumple était heureux d'avoir une baguette magique et de pouvoir jouer à la fée alors, au lieu de rentrer chez lui en se téléportant, il est rentré à pied, en sautillant et en chantant « Bibidi Bobidi Bou ». Les gens qui le croisaient croyaient avoir une hallucination.

Deux semaines plus tard, le Ténébreux était à la taverne et avait commandé une bière pour lui et sa baguette magique. Il parlait avec elle quand soudain, Rumple reconnut la voix de Kilian Jones.

Rumple suivit Kilian qui partait dans les ruelles. Je ne vais pas vous décrire la scène en entier mais Rumple a fait flipper Kilian en lui disant qu'il allait lui « démonter sa petite tête de c*l dans les prochaines heures ».

Mais à ce moment-là, Milah est venue et elle a tabassé Rumple comme au « bon vieux temps ».

Après, elle l'a insulté et elle lui a avoué qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Rumple s'est énervé et, dans un accès de colère, a arraché le cœur de Milah.

Kilian a pleurniché et a tenté d'en coller une à Rumple. Malheureusement, Rumple l'en a empêché en lui coupant la main avant de disparaître.

Kilian a trouvé « trop délire » (oui, c'est le terme qu'il a utilisé) de rajouter un crochet par-dessus son moignon.

Depuis ce jour, on le surnomme « Hook ».

Oui, ce jeu de mot est pourri. Je me demande bien qui lui a donné ce surnom ! Mais j'ai ma petite idée.


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste la suite ! J'espère que ça plaît ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon A Time !

* * *

Environ deux siècles plus tard, alors que Rumple préparait une chorégraphie de danse classique, on vint frapper aux portes de château (Le Dark Castle).

Au départ, Rumple avait appelé ce palais : « Le Château Enchanté » mais il en avait discuté avec sa baguette magique et s'était dit que « Le Dark Castle » c'était, je cite : « Un nom grave de ouf qui déchire sa race. ».

Bref, Rumple enleva son tutu et ses chaussons pointes et partit ouvrir la porte (je vous rassure tout de suite, il s'était rhabillé en Félindra).

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir les portes et découvrit que c'était Snow-White (Blanche-Neige. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que « Snow-White » c'est « Blanche-Neige » en français. J'ai juste pris l'habitude de traduire, car, au départ, Rumple appelait Blanche : « Snow-Board »… avant d'exploser de rire. Ensuite, Snow l'insultait.).

Donc, je disais (si Rumple ne sortait pas tant de conneries bêtises à la minute, on en serait pas là) qu'il découvrit que c'était Snow.

« Bonjour Blanche-Nei… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la princesse était entrée directement en disant :

« Wesh papi, bien ou bien ?

-Euh… bien. répondit-il simplement.

-Bon, tu te doutes bien que si ch'uis venue m'exprimer à toi, c'est pas par gentillesse !

-Es-tu en train d'insinuer que tu veux faire un deal avec le « Dark One » ?! demanda-t-il en commençant à baver.

-A ton avis boloss ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Bah oui !

-Et quelle serait cette affaire, très-chère ?

-Eh ! Arrête de parler comme un aristocrate là ! On dirait trop un intello !

-D'accord. répondit le Ténébreux en baissant la tête.

-Donc, je disais, avant qu'tu m'interrompes, que ch'uis venue pour passer un deal avec toi. En gros, j'sais pas c'que Charming a foutu, mais on a plus de fric.

-Et tu veux que je te procure cet argent Dearie ?

-Bah non ! Moi, je suis venue pour prendre un cours de danse !

-Ah super ! Justement je…

-Mais, j'déconne ! Bien sûr que j'veux que tu me files de l'oseille !

-Ah… répondit-il dans un ton de déception.

-Bon, j'te propose le marché : tu me passes le blé et j'reste, disons… une nuit avec toi.

-Pour danser ?! demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-En quelques sortes, ouais. Mais si tu comprends pas on va « _coucher_ » ensemble.

-…

-Ça va ?! Me fais pas un arrêt cardiaque maintenant ! Je sais qu't'es vieux, mais quand même !

-Oui… Mais attends Blanche t'es pas sérieuse !

-Bien sûr… que non ch'uis pas sérieuse ! Oh comment j'tai boulé ! T'aurais vu ta te-tê ! T'y as trop cru sale bouffon ! Eh mais moi ch'uis pétée d'tune de toutes façons ! Mais même dans la situation la plus désastreuse du monde, j'le ferais pas avec toi ! Non mais t'as vu ta che-tron ?! Non mais allô quoi !

-…

-Puisque tu réagis pas à mes insultes, j'me casse ! Allez, chaos pépé !"

Rumple était tout seul (comme d'hab) en train de pleurer (comme d'hab aussi). Il se disait :

« Dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé danser dans un lit avec Snow moi ! Ça aurait été une bonne expérience à mettre dans mon CV de danseuse étoile ! Mais je vais trouver une autre fille qui voudra bien ! »

Et Rumple partit plein d'enthousiasme dans son laboratoire. Après, il s'assit sur un pitit tabouret… et il passa environ deux jours à (essayer de) réfléchir la bouche ouverte.

Enfin, comme il n'avait pas trouvé d'idée (ce qui, je crois, n'étonne personne ici), Rumple décida d'aller ouvrir son courrier. Il revint dans le château les bras chargés de lettres. Il jubila :

« Encore des admiratrices ! »

Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi la pile était si grande :

Il trouva :

-une lettre du pôle-emploi,

-DES lettres d'insultes (provenant de : Kilian (Hook), Cendrillon, le fiancé de Cendrillon, Charming, Snow, Red, Regina, le miroir de Regina, le chien de Regina, la pomme de Regina, le père de Regina, le Chasseur de Regina, le garde de Regina, Gepetto, Pinocchio, la Fée Bleue, Raiponce, Nova, Grumpy, Atchoum et les autres nains (je ne me rappelle pas de tous les noms), la Veuve Lucas, Jiminy Cricket, les parents de Jiminy Cricket, M. Smee, Elsa, Zelena, le Chapelier Fou, docteur Frankenstein, Maléfique, Aurora, Philippe, Mulan, Peter Pan, la Fée Clochette, Ariel, Eric, le roi Georges, Lancelot, Baelfire (Ah oui, j'avais oublié : il a un fils. Mais il a demandé à se faire émanciper quand Rumple est devenu le Ténébreux) accompagné d'une carte postale de Neverland, Wendy ainsi que toute la famille Darling, Peter (le petit-copain de Red), le Shérif de Nottingham, Robin des Bois ainsi que sa femme et son bébé, Moraine et Cora.).

-et une petite enveloppe rose.

Il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et trouva un papier sur lequel il y avait écrit :

« Bonjour Monsieur, Nous sommes dans l'obligation de faire appel à votre magie car des Ogres ont envahi notre royaume : Alvonlea. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas vous presser mais, ON VA TOUS CREVER SI VOUS NE VENEZ PAS TRES VITE !

Cordialement, Le Roi Maurice d'Alvonlea.

PS : On a été sympas, on ne vous a pas écrit de lettre d'insultes. »

Rumple se fit tout beau (enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait) et partit pour Alvonlea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, cela me fait énormément plaisir! Voici la suite !**

* * *

Il se mit en route pour Avonlea. Arrivé devant les portes du conseil de guerre, il entendait une voix qui disait :

« On va tous mourir ! Non ! POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE ?! »

Rumple se doutait que c'était la voix du roi Maurice. Mais à côté, une voix douce lui répondait :

« Père, calmez-vous. Il va surement venir !

-Mais non ma fille ! Tu ne comprends pas : ON VA TOUS CREVER ! Même moi ! Même toi ! Même Gaston ! TOUT LE MONDE !

-Oui bah ça va, j'ai compris.

-Et l'autre ABRUTI qui vient pas nous aider ! Tu te rappelles ?! C'est toi qui m'as convaincu(e) de lui demander de l'aide plutôt que de lui envoyer une lettre d'insultes !

-Et j'avais raison. On ne doit pas insulter les gens avant de savoir ce qu'il y a au fond de leur cœur.

-N'empêche que ça doit être un sacré con pour refuser de faire un tchek à Snow. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance car : on va tous mourir ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Rumple en avait assez entendu : il frappa aux portes du conseil de guerre. Quand les gardes ouvrirent, ils ne virent rien.

« Majesté, il n'y a personne. »

Ils étaient sur le point de refermer les portes quand une petite voix leurs dit :

« Un peu plus bas, abrutis. »

Les gardes (qui étaient très grands) baissèrent les yeux pour voir Rumple (qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, plus petit). Le Ténébreux entra dans la salle pour trouver :

-Quelques gardes,

-le roi Maurice en larmes,

-à côté de lui, un homme avec une tête d'idiot,

-et une ravissante jeune-femme brune aux yeux bleus portant une robe de bal dorée.

La jolie brune dit à l'homme à la tête d'idiot en chuchotant :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait.

-Oui bah ça va, te la pète pas trop non plus. répondit-il.

-Du coup, j'ai gagné notre pari : tu me dois deux tic-tacs à la menthe. »

L'homme soupira et donna deux tic-tacs à la princesse qui maintenant, avait un sourire diabolique.

Rumplestiltskin se disait :

« Elle est plutôt mignonne. En plus, j'aime ce sourire diabolique. »

« Bon ! cria Maurice. C'est pas tout mais, si on vous a interpellé, c'est pas pour que vous regardiez ma fille avec une tête de psychopathe !

-Vu votre position, vous feriez mieux de pas la ramener Maurice. » dit Rumple.

Maurice commença à chialer et Rumple commença :

« Alors, j'ai reçu une lettre qui disait : « Au secours, au secours, on va tous crever, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! » ou un truc dans le genre. »

L'homme à la tête de con commençait à flipper et il pointa son épée sur le Dark One.

« C'est pas bien de menacer les gens avec une épée. répliqua Rumple.

-Eh mais j'avoue Gaston, ça ce fait trop ap'. dit la princesse avec reproche.

-Ok, j'arrête. répondit Gaston en rangeant son épée.

-Bref, continua Rumple, je veux bien vous protéger… mais à un prix.

-On vous a déjà promis des tic-tacs ! cria Maurice.

-Alors de un tu me parles pas comme ça et de deux, mon prix est un petit peu plus particulier…

-Bon bah accouche !

-Mon prix… c'est LUI ! dit-il en pointant Gaston du doigt.

-Oh non pas Gaston ! On a trop besoin de lui au conseil de guerre ! rétorqua Maurice.

-Bon, soupira Rumple. Alors je me contenterais de la fille.

-Oh oui bien-sûr ! Prenez-là ! Gardez-là ! Faites-en ce que vous voudrez ! crièrent Maurice et Gaston (eh, c'est pas pour dire mais, « Maurice » et « Gaston » ça fait vraiment vieillot) en même temps.

- Non mais dites-le si je vous dérange ! répondit la princesse.

-Belle, ma fille, je suis désolé que tu aies à partir avec ce… cette Bête.

-Eh non mais d'où tu m'insultes toi ?! T'as cru que t'étais où là ?!

-Euh oui, désolé monsieur. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as toujours voulu être une héroïne et tu en as l'occasion maintenant en te sacrifiant pour ton royaume !

-Mais papa, je veux rester avec toi !

-Belle, on a trop besoin de Gaston au conseil de guerre !

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Il n'y aura PLUS de conseil de guerre s'il n'y a PLUS de guerre !

-Hum oui bah… au-revoir Belle ! A la prochaine !

-Mais non ! C'est pour toujours qu'elle part avec moi et…

-Mais ta gueule toi ! Tu comprends pas que j'essaie de me débarrasser d'elle ?! chuchota Maurice.

-Papa ! Je t'entends !

-Bon j'ai assez attendu, vous vous êtes dit au-revoir donc : on y va !

-Tu sais quoi papa ? Tu ne m'as pas vendue ! C'est moi qui pars de ma propre volonté et je n'aurais plus à voir vos sales tronches !

-Ouais mais à la place, t'auras sa tronche à lui. marmonna Gaston.

-Eh viens on se casse ! » dit Belle en prenant la main de Rumple et en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Une fois partis, ils arrivèrent au Dark Castle. Rumple conduit Belle devant un donjon.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ta chambre. répondit-il.

-Ma chambre ? Non mais t'as cru que j'étais qui toi ?!

-Bah… toi ?

-Ouais très profond ce que tu dis. Mais moi c'est mort, je dors pas là-dedans !

-Bah… la preuve que si ! répliqua-t-il en la poussant dans le donjon (avec son rire de psychopathe). »

Il entendait la vois de Belle qui disait :

« Eh Rumple truc là ! Sors-moi d'ici ! Sors-moi d'ici ou je te jure que je porte plainte pour maltraitance de princesse ! »

Rumple décida d'ignorer Belle et partit filer de l'or.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite ! Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires, ils me font très plaisir !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin…

Rumplestiltskin ne savait pas quoi faire avec la fille. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'une gouvernante.

« Bien ! se dit-il. Comme ça, elle nettoiera tous mes tutus ! »

Et il part, tout plein d'enthousiasme dans le donjon.

« DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! crie-t-il.

-Oh non Papa, juste cinq secondes…

-Tu es au Dark Castle Dearie ! dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… merde.

-Bon allez dépêchons, dépêchons Dearie ! Le temps, c'est de l'argent !

-Mais je ne suis pas payée !

-Euh… bref, rejoins-moi dans le salon ! »

Il attend quelques minutes, puis, Belle arrive.

« Tu vas commencer par me servir le thé.

-Oui monsieur.

-Voilà ce que tu feras de tes journées : tu nettoieras mes chemises mes vestes en cuir mes bottes TOUS mes instruments de torture, c'est-à-dire : mes menottes, mes couteaux, mes machettes, mes ciseaux, mes épées, mes scies, mes haches, mes marteaux, mes fléaux, mes fouets, mes sabres, mes lances, mes arcs et flèches, mes faucilles, mes faux, mes poignards et mes javelots mes tabliers en cuir et mes sous-vêtements (je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça semble effrayant).

-Bien, monsieur.

-Oh ! Et tu écorcheras les enfants que je chasse pour tanner leur peau ! »

Belle, choquée, laissa tomber la tasse de thé qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« Eh mais t'es un ouf toi !

-On se calme, Dearie, ce n'était qu'une boutade ! (expression datant du IIème siècle).

-Même, c'est pas drôle ! Alors tu te calmes direct ou je me fâche !

-N'oublie pas que c'est MOI le Maître du château !

-Et n'oublie pas que c'est MOI la Dame du château ! Et si tu m'embêtes encore je fais un setting, la grève et je ne travaillerais pas !

-D'accord, on se calme !

-D'accord qui ?

-D'accord Belle. dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Et avec plus d'enthousiasme, la prochaine fois ! »

Sur ce, elle part et claque la porte du donjon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Belle ressort, s'approche de Rumple et lui dit :

« Non en fait, c'est pas à moi de partir, file dans ta chambre !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !

-Moi je m'en fous, j'y vais pas ! »

Il regretta ses paroles car, Belle le saisit par l'oreille, le jeta dans le donjon et ferma à clef.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir, Belle entra dans le cachot.

« Alors, on s'est calmé ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-Pardon Belle, je ne recommencerais pas.

-Ok, viens dîner. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le dîner, Rumple demanda à Belle de le suivre.

« Ceci est ta nouvelle chambre !

Belle était surprise.

-Merci beaucoup ! elle se je ta dans ses bras.

-Je… peu importe. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux mois plus tard…

Belle et Rumple discutaient quand on vint frapper aux portes du château.

Rumple partit ouvrir.

« T'es qui toi ?

-Comment ?! Toi, Bête, tu ne te souviens pas du grand Seigneur Gaston ?!

-Ah si, c'est bon maintenant. Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux m'assurer que Belle est en vie.

-Elle est vivante, bonne journée ! »

Il referma les portes. Deux secondes plus tard, on retoqua.

« Quoi encore ?!

-Euh… je peux lui parler ?

-BELLE ! C'EST POUR TOI !

Elle arriva.

-Ah ! Salut Gaston !

-Salut Belle !

-Tu voulais quoi ?

-Bah… je sais pas trop.

-Comment ça ?! Tu viens déranger le tout puissant Dark One chez lui et tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?! cria Rumple. Tu me casses vraiment les c…..

-Oh ! T'as dit un gros mot ! répondit Gaston. Belle pourquoi tu le tapes pas ?!

-Bah parce qu'il dit ce qu'il veut !

- Comment ça se fait trop ap' ! Moi quand je disais des gros mots tu me punissais au coin !

-Gaston, que veux-tu ?!

-Bah, je sais pas ! En fait, Maurice m'a dit d'aller au château de la Bête et… et après je sais plus ! »

Rumple, qui était fâché tout rouge, agita la main et transforma Gaston en rose.

« Oh ! Mais où est Gaston ?! demanda Belle, surprise.

-Euh… je ne sais pas ! »

Rumple prit Gaston et le tendit à Belle.

« Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Encore plus que quand tu m'as fait un dessin d'arc en ciel ! »


End file.
